


Love is Ours

by yourlocal_weirdo



Category: South Park
Genre: Child Abuse, Dancing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sneaking Out, Song: Love is Ours (Dansu), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bear with me here, but eh more reason to hate em, my babies dance under the moon, the stotches might be a little OOC, you can't tell me that's not cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocal_weirdo/pseuds/yourlocal_weirdo
Summary: Butters is grounded for yet again, so Kenny takes him to one of his favorite places in South Park and offers a dance.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Love is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first South Park fic, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. The song that's used is called "Love is Ours" by Dansu, for those who are curious. I shall now proceed to shut up and let you read the fanfic. Enjoy~

Butters lay in the darkness of his room, small white tee-shirt damp with fallen tears, grasping his pillows with a sense of urgency as the memories of the fight came rushing back to taunt him, as if they hadn't enough already.

_The plate fell to the floor, shattering into many pieces. Aw hamburgers, all he wanted to do was be nice and put away the dishes. Butters' heart lurched at the mess he made, and he quickly set to cleaning it up. He was so clumsy sometimes, and it didn't help that he was already on thin ice with his dad. He bent down, gathering the pieces, when he heard his mother shout to him, "Butters? Butters, what was that?"_

The small boy began to shake even harder, tears falling down his face like raindrops would on a window.

_"Nothing, Mom! Just uhh... dropped a book!" Silence. Then, a response. "Oh. Well then, keep a better grip on those things, you're making a ruckus."_

It wasn't even the fact that he broke another plate, or the fact that Butters was caught lying by his dad, that landed him in his room.

_"You told your mother it was a book, Butters? Does this," his father held up a shard of the broken plate he'd found his son trying to hide, "look like a book to you?" Butters looked away, rubbing his fists together nervously. "Come on, we can't keep paying for plates if you turn around and break them all! You're 15, goddammit!" The sound that was made when his dad's fist hit the table made Butters flinch._

The pale-eyed boy knew what came next, and he winced as he clutched his pillows harder.

_"...Maybe you shouldn't buy such fragile plates in the first place." Butters didn't intend to say what he did, truly, but his dad zeroed on him with an angry glare, and he near growled his next words. " **What did you say, young man?** " The blonde teen flinched, then lifted his chin in defiance and staring his father down with as much courage as he could muster. "I said, maybe you shouldn't buy such fragile plates in the first place." His dad's eyes flickered in shock, which soon turned into rage. He pulled his arm back, the one with the shard, and-_

_SMACK._

The pain from the hit that followed still stung the small boy's cheek, and he pressed it with his fist in an attempt to drive the pain away. It didn't stop hurting, the cut still stung. His dad sent him upstairs after that, telling him he was grounded forever, and that there was a good chance he wouldn't be getting breakfast in the morning. And now here he was, reliving the scene for the 117th time in the hour and... 30 or so minutes he'd been up there. Butters sat up, wiping away the tears that kept flowing. Maybe a certain Professor was needed to release his angers, like he did when he was a kid.

Butters slid off his bed, approaching the closet, put his hand on the doorknob, and-

**CLUNK-CLUNK**

The sky-eyed teen jumped, turning his head in confusion, trying to pinpoint the sound. He sniffled, scanning the room, then double-scanning it for extra precaution, but nothing seemed out of place. He checked one last time and-

**CLUNK-CLUNK**

There! Movement by the window. Butters moved over to the window and was greeted with a familiar orange parka and a toothy grin that made his heart skip a beat. He always forgot about the boy's knack of arriving at the right time, specifically at his window. The platinum-blond boy fumbled with the window, eventually opening it to an extent, and the other boy slid in.

"Hello, my Juliet, how do you do?" Kenny spoke in a ridiculously formal voice, and Butters giggled, a slight blush on his face. Kenny could be so strange at times. The other blonde chuckled too, before speaking in his normal soft, smooth voice, "You weren't answering your phone, and that only happens when your imprisoned, er, excuse me, _grounded_ , so I came over as fast as I could." Butters smiled sadly, casting his gaze to the floor. "Yeah, my phone was taken and I was grounded. I ah, well, I could be better." The small teen sniffled again, and Kenny caressed his cheek with his hand. "Oh, Buttercup, what hap-" Kenny pulled his hand in confusion, feeling a dampness though Butters' face was dry. He glanced at his hand, and was horrified to see blood. The dirty-blond turned the other boy's head to the side frantically and caught sight of the small cut across his cheek. He wiped away blood and held his thumb over it before turning the sky-eyed teen's head back around. Kenny stared into Butters' eyes when he spoke, "What. The _hell_. Did they _do to you?_

"I-it's not that bad, really! It's just a small cut, he only meant to smack me, I'm sure. That's all," Butters stuttered out. Kenny started trembling with anger, and Butters panicked. The last thing he needed was an angry Kenny storming downstairs and yelling at his dad. He could get hurt, or worse, grounded! The small teen placed his hand over Kenny's in an attempt to calm him, smiling at the visibly angry boy. It felt nice to have someone care about your well-being, though. "Kenny, it's fine. Really. I'm okay." Kenny stared into Butters' eyes for a little longer, then dropped his hand.

"Oh, alright. But this is serious, Leo. You shouldn't let him treat you like this. No one should treat you like this." At that, Butters' heart swelled. Kenny was just so sweet sometimes, Butters wished he could just lean over and kiss him. But he couldn't, because friends didn't do that, and that's all they were. Friends. "I know, Ken," Butters reasoned, "but if I tattle, they'll take me away, and I'll never see you again." Kenny sighed and moved towards the window. "I need to grab something for that cut of yours, I can't just let it sit like that, so I'll be back," The boy called back as he slipped out the window. He was halfway through when he got a thoughtful look, and he turned to Butters, eyes shining. "Actually, we're going on a trip to cheer you up, so change into warmer clothes while I grab the stuff, kay'?" Butters nodded, heart fluttering in excitement. "Kay'." With that, Kenny exited the room, and Butters did as told, putting on his trademark button-up, trying to imagine what Kenny had planned.

A little while passed until Kenny shuffled back through the window, smiling that goofy smile of his. "I'm back. Come here, let me get that cut on your face." Butters walked over to Kenny, who took a Band-aid and some Neosporin out of his basket. Butters compliantly turned his head as Kenny began fixing him up. "What a shame," Kenny murmured, "that such a pretty face had to endure a nasty cut like that." Butters averted his eyes, trying not to turn into a human tomato. Was Kenny... flirting? The other boy turned Butters' head back to face him, pointer finger just below the smaller boy's lip. They stayed like that, Kenny looking into Butters' eyes as he looked at the floor, until Kenny cleared his throat. "Well, I'm done, so uh, we can leave now, Leo," Butters glanced at his door, second thoughts already infiltrating his mind, rubbing his fists together unconsciously. "Mmm, I dunno, Ken. What if they walk in and I'm not here?" He fretted. They both could get in some serious trouble for that! The dirty-blond teen smiled in a reassuring way and replied, "It's okay, Leo, they haven't caught before, why would they now? Besides, they never actually check on you, do they? Listen, Buttercup," Kenny said in a softer, "you don't have to go,but if you wanna, you'll have fun, I'll make sure of it, okay?" Butters looked at the door, then back at Kenny, then gave in. "Alright. You're helpin' me down, though." Butters held out his hand reluctantly. Kenny smiled warmly, enough to melt any snow in a 20-foot radius, and grabbed his hand. "And I will, as I normally do." Butters face burned as he rubbed his cheek, Gosh, why did Kenny make him feel so... _flustered_ all the time?

Together, they made their way down, and Kenny laughed openly once they were away from their house. Butters looked over at Kenny, who had not released his hand yet, not that he minded, and tilted his head like a confused puppy. "What's so funny?" Kenny shook his head, still chuckling. "It's just... your parents are probably in their room, thinking you're still curled up on your bed, regretting your actions or whatever, but you're with me. I simply find it hilarious, how _clueless_ they can be be." Kenny gazed at Butters, humor lighting up his face. Butters was lost in the other boy's eyes, lost in that moment that always found him when he stared at Kenny like this. He blinked rapidly, breaking the spell, and faced forward.

"So uh, where r' we headin' to?" Kenny raised his eyebrows in that 'you'll get no answers from me' manner. "You'll know when we get there," he replied simply. They walked down the streets, chatting about how Kyle is going to kill Cartman one day and how Tweek and Craig are most likely getting married when they grow up, just about anything, and when they passed the school, the sky-eyed teen finally got the message. "Wait, are we...?" His eyes lit up, and he began bouncing around. "Really? Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on, come on! Let's gooo!" Butters let go of Kenny's hand and dashed up ahead, eager to get to the place Kenny had led him to. Kenny rolled his eyes but ran after the boy anyways, smiling.

Stark's Pond was a gorgeous place to be, especially at night. The way the lights reflected off the still waters, and the fact you could see the stars' reflection, it made Butters' chest tighten, but in a good way. "It's real pretty, ain't it, Ken?" Butters turned to catch Kenny staring, and he looked away, seemingly blushing. "A-ah, yeah, it is..." he murmured something else, but Butters didn't quite catch it. "What was that, Ken?" The ocean-eyed boy quickly glanced back at him and laughed, embarrassed, and attempted to play it off. "Ehh, it was nothing. Let me get somethings set up, okay? But no peeking, it's a surprise!"

Butters focused on the lake, absorbing its beauty, until Kenny called out from behind him. "Aaaaand done! You can turn around now, Leo!" Butters turned to see Kenny standing on a blanket surrounded by small glow-sticks, his phone set up on the basket he brought, which he flipped upside-down. The whole setup made Butters heart swell with affection for the other boy. All this work, just to cheer him up. He looked up at Kenny, who smiled deviously. "May I have this dance?" He inquired, bowing deeply and holding out his hand. Butters hesitated, "Aw, gee, uh... I haven't danced in a while,actually," he admitted, "What if someone gets hurt? I don't want the same thing to happen that did at the t-tap dancing thing..." Kenny approached Butters and cupped his hands around the smaller boy's. "It's been a long time since then, Buttercup," he whispered endearingly, "you're not so clumsy anymore. Besides," he added, grinning like a fool again, " I'm immortal! Even if that happens again, I'll be fine!" Butters chuckled softly and held on to one of the dirty-blonde teens hands. Kenny pulled Butters onto the blanket and reached for his phone. He poked around for a bit, then set the phone back down. Music started playing, and Kenny began patting his foot to the beat. 

_You've been in this room to long_

_Come out and feel the sun on your skin_

_on your ski-i-in_

The small teen laughed at the ridiculous show Kenny was putting on, gesturing around with his hands and mouthing the words, but Butters went along anyways. It was just like acting, something Butters was comfortable with.

_This is not where you belong_

_take another step and run_

_run away_

_run awa-a-ay_

Kenny advanced towards the sky-eyed teen, closing the distance and getting a little close. He took his hands and peered into Butters eyes meaningfully.

_Come on girl, don't be afraid_

_take your time it's not too la-a-ate_

_it's not too la-ate_

Kenny beamed as he took Butters towards the center of the blanket, and Butters laughed freely as Kenny actually began to sing along.

_Don't you worry_

_Love is ours_

_It's never never gonna leave you_

_It's never never gonna leave you_

Butters twisted, twirled and spun with Kenny, obviously not paying attention to the lyrics, or else his face would be beet red right now.

_Don't you worry_

_Love is ours_

_It's never never gonna leave you_

_It's never never gonna leave you_

Kenny twirled Butters away from him, and slunk back into his performance, much like the one before.

_Get yourself on your feet_

_You got everything you need to be loved_

_To be lo-o-oved_

The ocean-eyed boy waltzed over to Butters and took his hands again, leading him around the blanket and smiling kindly, almost in an embarrassed fashion, still gazing at Butters.

_Girl I wanna make you mine_

_Come on out you'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_You'll be fi-ine_

Butters face began to heat up, from the song and the way Kenny was staring at him. Did he really mean that, or was it just...?

_Come on girl, don't be afraid_

_Take your time, it's not too la-a-ate_

_it's not too la-ate_

Again, Kenny started twirling and spinning with Butters, but he kept the small boy a little closer than last time, and they fell in step with each other, almost like connecting on another level. Or they were just having fun dancing.

_Don't you worry_

_Love is ours_

_it's never never gonna leave you_

_its never never gonna leave you_

Kenny's voice blended in so well with the song, it was almost as if he sung it himself, and Butters felt himself fall a little deeper in love with the dirty-blonde. 

_Don't you worry_

_Love is ours_

_it's never never gonna leave you_

_its never never gonna leave you_

The two danced freely as the song hit an instrumental, and Butters was left wondering what exactly Kenny was trying to convey a few lines back. Butters pondered it a little more, than gave up and simply danced. It'd been so long since he last danced, since the fear of hurting someone or breaking something usually prevented him from taking those first, pre-song steps. But thanks to Kenny, he was lost in the song, letting his feet guide him, letting his movements express himself, letting his dance tell his story. As Butters was lost in his own world, Kenny came up behind him, twirling and pulling him close as the song got slower, softer and a tad bit sweeter.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I'm right here be-side you_

Kenny held the platinum-blondes' hands tightly and softly sang the words as his eyes conveyed a deep emotion Butters found familiar.

_Don't be afraid_

Kenny started to lean inward, and Butters finally realized what Kenny must've been trying to tell him all this time. Kenny loved him with all his heart, maybe even more.

_I'm right here be-side you_

Butters leaned in, too, and their lips met, filling each boy with love.

_Right here be-siide you_

Both blondes stayed like that, lips pressing, until the song had long ended. Kenny pulled back first, gasping, his face red as a sunset. "Haha, _wow_ , um, you're a really good kisser, Leo," The ocean-eyed teen muttered dazedly. Butters giggled at Kenny's flushed face and spacey demeanor. Here was the most flirtatious kid in school, reduced to a red-faced mess in front of him. "Thank you, kind sir," he basically purred, probably breaking Kenny further, "you weren't too bad yourself!" Kenny turned, trying to hide his intensely blushing face, and failed. The two sat down on the blanket, content with just staring into the pond, not really saying anything. Butters shyly glanced at Kenny, who had done the same thing, and they both turned, giggling and blushing like little kids. They sat there for a long time, basking in each other presence, until Butters finally piped up.

"H-hey, Ken? I... I think I like you."

Kenny smiled at the ground, responding with, "Yeah, well, we kinda k-kissed, so you'd think..." He trailed off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I um, I'm sorry for not asking first, it just felt... _right._ Good god," he chuckled nervously, " I sound creepy, don't I?" Butters scoffed, cupping his hands around Kenny's face and turning his head. " I don't think you're creepy, I actually find ya kinda sweet. You did all of this for me," he said, looking around the makeshift dance floor, "just cuz' of one tiny cut. That's sweet, Ken. Not creepy. Besides," he added, "I didn't mind our kiss at all. I liked it a lot. Can... can we do it again?"

Kenny grinned, excited yet a little embarrassed. "Of course! I mean, ah, s-sure, okay." Kenny leaned in nervously, as did Butters, and they kissed for the second time that night. It was considerably shorter, only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity to the two blondes. When they broke apart, Butters beamed, and let out a laugh. Kenny's face morphed into one of confusion, but soon, he too, was laughing until tears were streaming down his face. Kenny tried to get a grip long enough to ask _why_ , but he was pretty sure he already knew. They were both ecstatic that they had admitted, finally, who they like. And that crush liked them back, no less!

Kenny reached over to Butters, laying his hands on the small teen's shoulders. "So does this mean we're, like, dating?" Butters looked at him with tear-filled eyes and a big smile, saying the words that made the blonde internally squeal. "Of course! I mean, only if you wanna, cuz' I know I sure do!" Kenny's cheeks hurt from all the smiling that he'd been doing, but he couldn't stop, this night was too perfect. Kenny could barely manage words, so he nodded, to which Butters replied, "Good. Great! So uh..." he trailed off, looking at the lake yet again. "Aw, hamburgers, Kenny, what time is it?" Kenny scrambled over to his phone and turned it on. He squinted at the sudden light, and when he adjusted to it, he cursed. "Aw, shit, it 1:09! We gotta get you home!" Kenny and Butters proceeded to panic-pack his basket and rush back to the Stotch household. When they got there, Kenny boosted Butters through his window and back into his room. Just as Kenny turned to leave though, Butters called out to him.

"Hey, Ken?" Kenny turned his head, and the platinum-blond pecked him on the head. "I'll see tomorrow, love."

Kenny smiled endearingly and responded, "You too, Buttercup." And he slunk out the window, humming and waltzing all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading, please leave comments and kudos, it's always a pleasure responding to you guys! Thank you for reading and have a fantastical day!


End file.
